wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shattered Light
Prologue: Oh, hello there, strange dragon. I don't believe I know you, though I feel as though I know you. Haha. I'm kidding. I sound like a stalker, but I'm not meaning to. Sometimes I wonder how I'm still writing in complete sentences, as I can't think in complete sentences anymore, just incoherent half-phrases and words, so far gone am I into this haze that other dragons who are... not singled out due to terrifying gifts, call insanity. '' But I do not feel insane. No, no, I do not, though I look that way. The dragons out there, the ones who put me here, fancy me to be insane. They know nothing. I was never so lucid before this haze enfolded me in it's great smoky wings, forcing all coherent thoughts, mental images, the faces of dragons I once trusted... oh, I'm getting off track. Look at me, wretched and muttering like a dragon gone mad, hurling my words at the walls and hoping they will speak to me. Why are you here? You say that you want to hear how I became like this, eh? Well, it's not a story for the faint of heart, that much I'll tell you. If you're squeamish about gore, you may as well get out. But... since you apparently want to stick around, I'm going to tell you the whole story... starting from the beginning. Chapter 1: I hatched on a coastal shoreline, one of the many islands in the Kingdom of the Sea. My parents, Prince Archipelago and a SeaWing guard named Thetis were there when I hatched. I clawed my way out my egg, and looked up at my parents, who had odd looks on their faces when they saw me. Mother's weird expression quickly vanished, and she smiled and said something to Father. I loved her right then. Father, on the other talon, wasn't exactly convinced, and thought that Mother had done something she shouldn't have. Mother was shocked, and she got mad and said something else. Father's frown melted into an uneasy smile, and he seemed to ask Mother to leave me with him while she went fishing, as Mother looked hungry, and she seemed sure that I was hungry, too. As soon as Mother was gone, Father set me down, and smiled at me, but his smile looked mean. Then he went and grabbed a small pebble off the beach nearby. He brought it over to me, and pointed at it, saying something, but I wasn't sure what he was saying. I wished I could understand what he was saying, and I did. Unfortunately, I couldn't talk yet. I tilted my head in confusion, and Father said, "Command this pebble to float in the air and then return to your claws." '''Okay.' I thought, a little confused. 'I-I co-command this pebble to fl-float in the air and return to my claws.' ''It did, and Father's mean smile grew even wider, and possibly even meaner. He picked me up and turned as Mother got back, her net full of fish. Then he smiled at her, a big, fake smile, like he was planning to do something bad later on to her. "Oh, you're just what I was hoping for." he whispered in my ear as he held me. "My little monster." Chapter 2: Father kept my powers, or as I called them until I was two, my "Magic Talons", a secret from Mother for two years. During that time, we moved underwater into the SeaWing palace. One day, while we were eating our fish that Mother had caught, Father broke the news in Aquatic. ''"Our son is an animus." ''Mother dropped the fish she had been eating in shock, staring at Father like he'd just said "''Our son is descended from a family of seaweed." ''Mother's mouth opened and closed for a few moments, then she said, "''Well, how wonderful. Our son is certainly...special." ''What she didn't add, but what she seemed to be thinking was, "''and bound to go insane sooner or later." '' I hoped it would never come to that. One day, Father and Mother got into an argument, wich eventually resulted in Mother's death. Her last words were, "Don't force our son to use his magic." Later, Father got an audience with the queen, who was sort of creepy, in that she said pretty much what Mother had said, but added, "''He's going to do such marvelous things for m- for our tribe." ''I didn't like her then, and I still don't. Father smiled slightly in the queen's direction, then bowed and left. I was left by myself with the creepy SeaWing queen who wouldn't stop staring at me, like I was a malformed object that she had recently purchased. The queen had the guards chain my right back leg to one of the pillars that held up the walls. I wasn't happy, and yelled at the queen to let me go. The queen smiled toothily, and hissed that I was now hers, her animus, and that I would make whatever she told me to. I lunged for her, but the chain stopped me, and the queen said, "''Thrash and howl all you want, little animus. It will not help you get free. Besides, I have such great plans for you, and I can't have you running off before we do them together. If you do escape, make no mistake; I ''will ''find you, and I will bring you back here, where you will be one hundred times worse off than you are now." ''Frustrated, I asked, ''"Is Father coming to get me tonight?" ''"''Archipelago? No, he won't. Nor your mother. Neither of them shall ever have any contact with you, little animus. When your father left you here, he did so knowing that he was to no longer consider you his son, but my animus, ''my Talons of Power. You are not their son anymore, Dungeness. You are mine." '' Chapter 3: At first, the queen only asked me to do small enchantments, such as a few pieces of jewelry, and a lie detector. As I got older, she asked me to do increasingly bigger enchantments. I did, but I could feel my sanity dissolving as I did what the queen wanted. One night, I enchanted one of the snap-on shackles I wore to slow the effects that my magic was having on my soul, and to preserve what remained of my sanity. As I used more and more of my magic, I noticed that I had begun to have periods where I would go berserk, trying to attack anyone and anything that managed to get near me, but I would always manage to get myself back under control if I had the enchanted shackle on, or if someone managed to put it on me, though in those cases, it took three or four dragons to hold me down long enough to where another could get the thing on my arm. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold onto my sanity if I continued to enchant things, so I enchanted the chains I was wearing to unlock when I said "Unlock", and to lock when I said, "Lock". I quickly unlocked the door to my cell, which the queen put me in at night, and carefully, oh so carefully, knocked a guard unconscious, and dragged him into the cell, locking the chains on him, and hurrying out with his armor on as a disguise. Hopefully, no one would look too closely. I snuck out of the dungeon, and headed, alone, to my parent's suite of rooms. Despite the SeaWing queen's efforts to make me forget that they were my parents through constant beatings she and the guards had given me as a dragonet, I still retained some faint knowledge of who they were. And I knew who, out the two of my parents, was going to pay the ultimate price for leaving me alone all those years ago: My father, Archipelago. Chapter 4: I snuck in, quickly knocking out one of the servants who was standing by the door. I kept the guard's armor on, but I put the servant's greasy apron on over the armor. I grabbed a steak knife that the servant had left lying on the table, and headed into my father's room. Father was organizing some papers. I snuck so quietly, he probably didn't even hear me, and grabbed him from behind in a chokehold. "Lanternfish! St-Stop! I-I order-y-you!" "I'm not Lanternfish, Archipelago." I hissed dangerously close to his ear. "I am one you gave up on, many years ago. I am one who haunts your nightmares, one who stalks your every waking thought. I am one you thought you'd never see again, one the queen said you'd never see again, one that you would treat as an object, not a dragon, a weapon, not a son." "Dun-Dungeness?" "How nice to see you remember me, father." "''You are no son of mine. You're a monster!" "Where is Mother?" "D-dead. She died fighting me over you. Or do you not-" With a silent snarl, I slammed Father to the ground, and hissed, "I remember, and you are going to be the one to pay. For ''everything." I grabbed his horns, and started ramming his face into the floor until he broke his snout, then maimed him until he didn't even look recognizable. "You deserve this." I hissed. Then I stabbed him in the throat, letting him bleed out. I swam out, and escaped from the Kingdom of the Sea, hiding in caves, and the occassional skimpy looking tavern. But one day, they caught me. They dragged me back to the Kingdom of the Sea, wrapped in every chain they could think to bring. I was defenseless. My claws and teeth were utterly useless, as was my tail. The queen had even found another animus who enchanted every one of the chains to be resistant to any enchantment another animus might place on it. My magic was wothless in this situation, as the chains had a spell on them to make me not be able to use it. True to her word, the queen did what she said she would all those years ago. The guards took me down to the deepest trench in the kingdom, and chained me to the bottom of it. The chains they put me in allowed me to withstand the extreme pressure of the water in the trench bottom, but it also took something away: my ability to see in the dark, and it suppressed my magic to the point where I couldn't hardly tell if it was there anymore. There was no light to see by, except for the occassional creepy glowing fish that would swim close by, and since the queen had apparently ordered the new animus to enchant the fish and other animals that swam close to me when I was down there to be able to feed on me if they wanted to, but if I tried to attack them, they would swim away super fast, and then come back for more. I hated those fish. I was trapped in that trench for about nine years, and didn't know what was happening until a troop of guards came to get me, and they told me in Aquatic that a new queen ruled. I began having the worst fit of madness I've probably ever had when they let me out of those chains. I could practically see my sanity being leeched away, sliding away from my grasp like beach sand does when the tide goes out. I could barely see my constantly glowing stripes flashing something unintelligiable, but it was probably along the lines of "Kill me!" The madness was so bad, I was having trouble breathing. It took practically the entire group of guards to hold me to the bottom of the trench while the last guard pulled out my enchanted shackle and snapped it on. Almost immediately, I relaxed, and everything faded out into a neverending pool of blackness that I sank into, unable to resist its pull. Chapter 5: I woke up chained to a bed, but my enchanted shackle was still on, so that was a good thing. A SeaWing came over, and asked how I was doing. I growled, and shook myself, tired of constantly being chained to stuff. "Uh, fine. Just tired of constantly being chained to things." "Okay. Good to know." The SeaWing unlocked the chains, and took off the one that was enchanted as well. As she slid it off, I could feel the cold surge of madness sliding in, and I hissed, "Give me the shackle!" I almost choked on the words as I said them. 'Kill.... Just do it.... No one has to know....' ''"Uh, are you... all right?" "Get that shackle, and give it to me before I-" All conscious thoughts and words vanished. I growled insanely, and started slicing my claws at her face. The SeaWing grabbed the enchanted shackle, jumped at me, pinned me to the floor, and shouted, "Stop! I'm trying to do as you asked!" I flailed my talons violently, trying to get away. I dimly remembered asking her about something, but I couldn't remember what.... The SeaWing on top of me had called others in. They ran toward us, and pinned me down. I howled madly, thrashing and trying to get out. It didn't help. They continued holding me down. Suddenly, the SeaWing sitting on top of me grabbed my talon and squeezed it gently, smiling. I sort of smiled back at her, then grimaced, and howled, going back to fighting the guards holding me down. The SeaWing snapped the shackle around my arm, and I went limp, to tired to continue fighting. Slowly, the guards got off of me, and the SeaWing who I had tried to attack carried me back to the bed I had been laying on. "Shhhh...." the SeaWing said, putting her talon on my arm. "It's all right. I know you didn't mean to. Just relax." I did, and sort of sighed. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard the SeaWing say, "My name, if you want to know, is Ascidian." Chapter 6: A few months after I met Ascidian, the queen ordered for me to leave the Kingdom of the Sea, and go wreak havoc in some other kingdom. I happily complied, not wanting to stay in the Kingdom of the Sea any longer than I had to. I flew to the Rainforest Kingdom, deciding to lie low and hopefully not make too much of a fuss. While in the Rainforest, I was helping the NightWings out in their village, when a female NightWing who looked to be about nine or ten years old suddenly stood up, took a deep breath.The NightWings around us all quieted, as they apparently knew what was going to happen. The female NightWing then spoke in a voice that was overall super creepy, and her eyes glazed over as she did. She recited: "''Seek out the Seven before the Five-Tail River runs red with the blood of the innocent; a dragon destined to die unless the Seven come... A'' Mad SeaWing Animus; their sanity lost'' An imprisoned SkyWing; bearing the final cost. A fireless MudWing; shunned from their tribe A venomless RainWing; their former life left behind. A SandWing who is death; a venom-born, An IceWing hybrid; subject to scorn. Lastly, a NightWing who reads the truth of dragon souls. The Fates of the Seven are surely sealed On Agate's Mount will their blood be spilled. Sacrifices made to make a dragon blessed, While these seven souls seek their final rest." I felt a shiver run across my back. Then the NightWing turned and stared at me, her bright bluish-purple eyes boring into mine. I shivered, and flicked my gaze to the NightWing dragonet beside me, who had gone pale. I looked back up at the NightWing who had delivered the prophecy, but she was gone, disappeared into the crowd. I shifted uneasily, and felt the other NightWings doing the same. That prophecy that the NightWing had just delivered had sentenced seven dragons, including me, to death. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)